rat_bashersfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 9
Summary Fresh off the defeat of Rendfist, the party quickly freed the remaining prisoners from their cells. Taking a moment to explore the insidious lair of The Butcher revealed two chests, one filled with equipment and the other with clothing. While dispersing many of these items to their presumably rightful owners (aside from a cloak which Edward took after Tarryok falsely claimed it as his own), Waltar discovered a journal seemingly belonging to Rendfist. In it, many details were recorded based off the information he was able to extract from other prisoners. After this, the group began to inquire to the captives as to why they had been taken, and what they knew of the cultists. Many of them were just as confused as the party, as it seemed they had largely been taken abruptly, and from a variety of locations. However, the sorcerer Dralsena offered some insights, as she seemed to know about the history of Elken that many of the cultists refer to. It seemed he was a prominent figure around Rivenkeep, which she revealed as her residence and place of capture, and that Algaan was connected to the events. Additionally, she was aware of the presence of Harbinger Ilsana, and that she was being pursued by the cultists for some importance to their cause. During the conversation, while Waltar's attention began to wander, a mysterious voice filled his mind, saying "One of them lies". Taking a moment to survey the crowd, he noticed Tarryok seemed a bit nervous at being asked what other information they could know. Pressing further, the gnome then revealed a decent size ruby he had previously stolen, but wasn't sure what significance it possessed (if any). Edward decided to hold onto the gem instead, which Tarryok offered little resistance to. It was unclear, however, if this exchange is what the mysterious voice was referring to... Wishing to make themselves useful, the prisoners awaited the instructions of the party, who were also gauging their best course of action. Seeking more information about the situation, Edward decided to back upstairs towards the library to steal more of the books and tomes seen previously. As he made his way to the main level, he noted the commotion towards the dining area seemed to indicate the feast was about to begin. Taking this as his chance, he instead ventured into the main ceremony area, and set his sights on the large, ornate tome resting on the corner of the altar. However, as he reached towards it, an ominous black glow began to enshroud the book, and he decided to leave it alone. Still, this behavior attracted the attention of a couple other cultists still setting up for the upcoming ceremony. Trying his best to convince them to drop what they were doing and go help Diana, his deception failed, and the pair instead attacked. Not wishing to remain outnumbered, Edward fled to the basement, where the rest of the party remained. Both of his assailants gave chase, and the fight quickly descended into the prison area. Rushing to aid, Garethar and Waltar joined the fray, while Rowan and the prisoners attentively observed. The battle quickly turning against their favor, one cultist began to flee back upstairs, though Edward finished him off before he got far enough to warn any other members. The remaining attacker suffered a much less desirable fate, as his corpse crumbled largely to dust at the hands of Waltar, the life essence seemingly drained away. Such magic was startling to the rest of the group, though also seemed unexpected to Waltar himself. Category:Sessions